


Tremble

by Ursa_Tattoo



Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: Cuddling, Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, it's short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 07:56:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19988734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ursa_Tattoo/pseuds/Ursa_Tattoo
Summary: Tremble. Noun, English. To shake involuntarily.Emmet can't always escape the nightmares, but he's not alone to deal with them.





	Tremble

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt 'tremble' on Discord.

_It's a rush of sound and color and light as he hurtles down into the abyss, nothing supporting him. He can feel his limbs stiffening, his face freezing, everything rushing past him at a dizzying pace that makes him want to scream, but suddenly he can't talk anymore._

_He sees the ground approaching, but he can't close his eyes anymore. It rushes up to meet him, and--_

Emmet wakes up in a cold sweat, the nightmare--the _memory_ \--having ended where it always does: right before he hits the ground. He runs his hands through his messy bedhead and trembles, mumbling to himself in an attempt to make his heart stop racing.

"Heck, what's a good list... Breakfast food. Coffee, toast, waffles, pancakes, eggs, bacon..." He lists out things to himself quietly, trying not to disturb anyone, but Benny drifts into the room after a moment.

"Hey Em, I heard-" He blinks, taking in Emmet's tremors and the tears in his eyes before zooming over and latching onto Emmet's side. "What's wrong, are you okay??"

Emmet takes a breath, pausing in his listing to respond. "I- I'll be fine, just... night terrors."

Benny's worried expression gains understanding, and he nuzzles himself into Emmet more. "Do you want help listing stuff?" He knows Emmet's coping mechanisms, and Emmet weakly smiles.

"...I'd like that. Thanks, Ben."

Benny beams at him, reaching up to give Emmet a little kiss on the cheek. "Any time, Emmet."

Benny gives Emmet more things to list when he runs out, and the trembles slowly ease as Emmet wraps his arms around Benny, burying his face into his hair.

"Better?" Benny looks up at Emmet, and Emmet smiles a little into Benny's hair.

"Better." He pauses. "...do you mind staying?"

Benny's already cuddled into Emmet, clinging tightly. "Of course I'll stay."

Emmet softly sighs in relief. When the two settle into sleep, there's not a single nightmare between them.


End file.
